


Bullet & Blood

by Kitsu



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bloodplay, Guns, Kitchen Sex, Knives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-29
Updated: 2008-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu/pseuds/Kitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno takes a bullet for Rufus, and demands a reward of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullet & Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this has no redeeming value what so ever, it's just an excuse to write filthy, kinky porn. In 1st person present tense. Which is loads of fun as long as it's Reno.

“So.... Where's this meeting taking place?” Leaning against the door-frame, I cross my arms in front of my torso, trying to look as relaxed as possible. Gotta keep up appearances and all that shit.  
  
“Inside the ruins of Midgar. There's this old building in the northern area that's still intact enough to rendezvous in.” You shouldn't scowl like that, Tseng. It will ruin your pretty face in the end. Apparently he's not happy about the situation. At all. “By request of the second party, only Mr. Shinra and one bodyguard will be going. Reno.... I'm entrusting his safety to you. Don't fail me.”  
  
I give him a thumb's up, and turn to leave.  
  
“Sure thing, boss-man.”  
  
As I stroll away, I can feel his burning gaze on my ass. Yes, I'm hot, I know. But Tseng, _darling_ , I'm not for you. I have other plans.   
  
XOXOX  
  
I know it's a trap the moment we set foot in the derelict building; I can almost smell the ill intent in the air: If I'm not mistaken there's at least five snipers hidden in the underground garage where our car just parked. For once I'm glad I brought a pistol instead of the EMR, the extra range at least gives me some possibility to defend the both of us. Can't have my boss die on me, that would look horrible on my record. Which looks bad enough already, thank you very much.  
  
“Yo, boss, you sure 'bout this?”   
  
“Yes, Reno. I'm sure. I will **not** lose face just because Fei is an dishonourable Wutaian bastard. I trust **you** to deal with his mercs if they start making trouble.” Your smile is so wicked it sends shivers down my back. Damned cold-hearted bastard. So. Fucking. Hot.  
  
“Yes, sir!”  
  
XOXOX  
  
Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck! I can't believe how fast things went straight to hell. Bullets are whizzing past my head, and I've only managed to take out three of the snipers. The last two are some slippery fucks, and I'm stuck in a half-unguarded position. Luckily, you managed to duck behind some crates filled with bricks – roof tiles? - something hard, and is mostly safe, even though chips of stone is flying everywhere as the slugs hit stone.   
  
“You okay over there?” I yell over the sound of gunfire.  
  
“Yeah, but we need to take the fuckers out.” Your own gun is firing incessantly, bullets ricocheting of concrete pillars on the room. “I think I can get the one behind the van if you provide me with some cover.”  
  
“I'll try.”  
  
“I'm coming over in three. One. Two. Three.” Dodging bullets, you zig-zag my way, and I fire over the top of the crate, hoping to keep the snipers in check. Half-distance you fire, and the rain of bullets from one direction tops abruptly. Nice shot, boss. Nice.  
  
You land behind me, and crawl up alongside me, aiming again. Only one sniper left. We can take him, I'm sure. I just pray to Gaia we don't run out of ammo any time soon. I said I have plans, didn't I? Plans that involve you.  
  
“Damned bastard is hidden behind some serious cover, I can't get a clear shot. We'll have to retreat.” I look around, searching for an exit. Ah, there's one. But it will be dangerous, there's no proper cover. But it will have to do.   
  
“C'mon, boss. This way.” I pull his arm, indicating the route. We run, and I shield you as well as I can.  
  
XOXOX  
  
The bullet that rips through my flesh leaves a path of searing pain, and I scream. I still keep on running though, clutching my limp, bleeding arm. As long as it didn't hit you, and as long as I'm still alive it doesn't matter. Morphine and some stitches fix everything. Now, to get out of here.  
  
XOXOX  
  
“Owowowfucking **ow**! Watch where you stick that bloody damned needle, you medical jack-off!” If it didn't hurt this bad I'd bash the sadistic twit of a doctor's face in. Isn't it typical, for Shinra to have employed a head-cases?   
  
“I am sorry, Mr...Reno, but I am not the one that got myself shot. Now sit still so I can get this stitched up.”   
  
That's it, I'm so killing him. After he's done. I don't care whether you are watching or not. Why are you watching anyway?  
  
XOXOX  
  
“Come with me. With that arm, you'll have some problems getting about in your flat.” You open the car-door, urging me in.  
  
Short and to the point as always, boss. But sure, I can take being spoiled for a while. I did bloody take that bullet for you.  
  
XOXOX  
  
Mmmm, morphine. Such an foggy feeling. I guess I've been out for a while, since it was still daylight when we arrived at the flat, and from what I can tell it's now pitch black outside. Well, at least your couch – wait, am I in you bed? Well, fuck me backwards, I am. And half undressed too. Who'da thought you'd take that good care of me? When did you grow a heart, and not tell us?  
  
I manage to get up and drag myself to the kitchen. I need a glass of water to wash the taste of dead rat from my mouth.  
  
XOXOX   
  
You're sitting by the kitchen table, and look up as I enter.  
  
“How's your arm?” Is that actual worry I see in your eyes?  
  
“Bitchin', but I'll manage. Can I have some water?” I dump down on a chair, too lazy to stand.  
  
“Sure.” You get to your feet and walk over to the sink. You fill a glass with water, and hand it to me. I down it quickly, and sink back in the chair.  
  
“Ahhh.... That's better.” The wound is itching, and I poke it and wince. It was just a graze, but still. I hate stitches. Might not be more than 8-10 stitches, but they still bloody itch. Stupid me for getting shot. Again. That's the ... sixth time.   
  
“Don't fiddle it. You'll aggravate it.”   
  
“Who're you to talk? It's your bloody fault, you proud son of a bitch. I took it for you, you know, yo.” I smile to take some of the edge of the bitching, but I still mean it. “You owe me.”  
  
“That might be true. So, what do you want? A raise? Some time off?” You look genuinely apologetic. What the fuck? You've never even seemed to care before. Not about anyone of us, not about anything other than power. Yes, things have been changing; with the having to rebuild the world and all. But I never though you'd change this much. I might actually take you for a human being. Humans I can tease.   
  
“A hazard bonus would be a nice start. Or ... your body.” There, I said it. Yes, Rufus Shinra, I want your body. And your heart and soul. I'll suppose I'll have to settle for your body though.  
  
“What?” The look on your face is priceless, Rufus. Utterly priceless.  
  
“You heard me. I want you. On your knees, between my legs, sucking my cock. How does that sound?”  
  
“. . .” For a moment you only stare at me, a slightly pink tinge creeping into your cheeks. “Why?”  
  
“Because you're a cold-hearted, arrogant, megalomaniac bastard, and I find that painfully hot. So hot that I get hard just by thinking about it. Look.” I stroke my good hand over the front of my trousers, already feeling the effect of the conversation. “And because of you, my right hand is all messed up, so I can't take care of it myself.”  
  
For another moment, you just stare at me. Then you slowly drop to your knees and on all four you crawl over to me. Oh, dear Gaia, thankyouthankyouthankyou!  
  
“I suppose you're right. It really was my fault for not listening to your warnings. For once, this time only, I'll do this. Tell anyone, and you're dead.” The smile on your face is so wickedly hot that I almost melt. I know you're only play-acting, but I can put on a show too. When you're between my legs, I lift one and place my foot on your shoulder. Oh, this would have worked so much better if I were wearing kinky boots and short shorts, but hell, I'm straight out of bed, wounded and still a bit high. Can't have it all, can I? This is more than good enough though.  
  
“Pleasure me. And do it properly, or I'll have to punish you.”   
  
You settle on your knees, and as your hands come up to open the fly in my trousers, you accidentally – or not so accidentally – rub your palms over my crotch. Oh, fucking Crisis, that feels good. I harden even further under your touch, and my hand comes up to play with your hair. Your soft, silken hair. That slides over my skin as you lean in an lick along the lining of my trousers. Ooooh fuck! My head falls backwards in ecstasy, even before you have gotten properly started.   
  
As you pop the buttons of my trousers, and pull the fabric to the side, you lick your way down the slice of skin you just revealed. I'm getting harder and harder, almost to a point where it becomes painful. Enough.  
  
“Get on with it, bitch.” Let's see how you react to that, Mister-high-and-mighty.  
  
“Yes ... Master.” Oh, dear Gaia almighty, did you just blush? For real? And call me Master? He's fucking playing along! By all that is holy, I think I died and went to heaven.  
  
“Get a move on. Put that pretty mouth of yours to use.”  
  
“Yes, Master. As you say.”  
  
Yes, yes, yes, just like that. One of your hands is circling the base of my cock, while the other is sliding up, over the head, and back down the other way. In between strokes, your tongue licks a path up the underside, up to the head, and then taking it in.  
  
As your lips close around my cock, I moan and shudder. You're definitely skilled in ways I wouldn't have ever imagined. Rufus Shinra, a cocksucker? Actually, I'm not **that** surprised; I know you, and you'd use even your own body as a means of negotiation. Well, I'm not complaining, just keep doing what you're doing.  
  
Make me feel good.   
  
Make me come.  
  
Make me come with that hot mouth.  
  
Take it all in, swallow me down. Yes, just like that. Oh, my fucking – whatever. Just give me more.   
  
You're too good, too fucking good. As you swallow me down completely, and your throat-muscles contract around me, I come hard. Gaia-movingly hard.   
  
And you swallow? Now I'm sure. I'm dead, and for some weird reason I ended up somewhere very nice. But I'm still not completely satisfied, and there's at least one more thing I want from you.  
  
“Rufus... Fuck me.” Oh, yes, that's the expression I wanted to see. Pure, unadulterated lust. So not even the high and mighty Rufus Shinra can resist an offer like that? I pull my trousers completely off and spread my legs wider, offering him a better view. “This is a kitchen, I'm sure there's something you can use as a lube here. Go fetch, and then get your ass over here ... and fuck me.”  
  
I've never seen anyone get up from a kneeling position that quick ever before. You rummage through a cabinet, and bring a bottle back to where I'm sitting. Good boy.  
  
“Sesame oil. Good for your skin.” I chuckle, and get to my feet. I turn my back to you, and lean over a counter, spreading my legs again. I have no doubt that the view you're getting is hotter than hell, and I wiggle my ass invitingly. Resist this, ice bitch.   
  
See? I knew you couldn't. Your slick fingers press gently against my entrance. Too gentle. I don't do gentle. I push back, forcing your hand. Literally. I can feel the digit slide past muscle, and inside. I want more, always more. And you're so going to give it to me.   
  
“Hurry up. You have one minute to get me ready, or I'll have to seriously punish you.”  
  
You speed things up, quickly adding another and then a third finger, sliding them in and out of me. Hurry up, hurry up, fuck me raw.  
  
“Time's up. Fuck me now.”  
  
“Yes, Master.” Oh, you have no idea how hot that sounds. I wouldn't mind hearing it again. And again. And again. But not as much as I love the feeling of your cock pushing into me, stretching me wide, filling me up.   
  
“Just like that. Harder. Deeper. All the way in.” Your thrusts turns sharper, more violent, making my hip-bones connect with the hard marble of the counter with every move. Just the way I want it.   
  
“Rufus.” It's not a question, nor a statement. Just what it is.  
  
“Yes?” Oh, forgetting the 'Master' now, are you?  
  
“Hurt me.” This is an order.   
  
“How? Tell me what you want.” Your hand is running over the stitches, making them sting. Yes, just like that. Hurt me.  
  
“Scar me. Mark me. Leave a memory of this fuck. I'll cherish it, yo.” That's what this is; a raw, intense, emotionless **fuck**.  
  
In a rush of movement, you pull my upper body away from the counter, a hand tangled in my hair the main force behind it. Your teeth latch on to my shoulder from behind, biting down hard. The sting isn't enough though, I want more. I want blood. My blood, on your lips.   
  
I reach for the drawer beside me, hoping to strike gold. And I do. As my fingers close around the handle of a knife, I can feel my grin growing wider and wider. Perfect. Blade in hand, I push away from the counter, feeling you slip away from my insides. I turn around and sit back down on the counter-top, waving you closer. I pull you in between my legs, urging you to enter me again, hooking my legs together behind your back. As you start moving in me again, I place the knife in your hand, and close your fingers around the handle.  
  
“Mark me.” There's no doubt that I mean it.  
  
You stare at the blade for a moment, apparently unsure of what to do, but then a wicked smile graces your lips. The blade comes to rest right under my clavicle, edge against the skin. For the next few strokes, it splits the flesh open, a millimetre or two with every thrust. No too deep, just enough to hurt. And bleed. I love it. This is so right. And so wrong.  
  
I throw my head back, baring my throat, and when you lean in to lick away the blood that is slowly trailing down my chest, I scream.   
  
The blade clanks to the floor when you drop it to grab me with both hands, pulling me closer, pushing wildly and violently into me. Yes, just like that. Make me feel it. Make me hurt. Make me love it. Love you, if only for one fleeting moment.  
  
I laugh, and pull your head up from my chest, into a searing kiss, all teeth and tongue. For now you're mine, and that's all I care about. I pull away, just to whisper in your ear.  
  
“Come in me. Please. Rufus.” Yes, I can stoop as low as to beg, as long as it gets me what I want. And I want you. Now.  
  
A shudder runs through you, from head to toe, and I can feel the added urgency in your thrusts. Your head has dropped down again, and you're licking along the fine wound left by the knife. Apparently the taste of my blood is to your liking. Addictive.   
  
My hands drop again, quickly popping the buttons in your shirt, so my hands can play over your chest, and when a sharp hiss escapes you as I flick a nail over a nipple, I know I've found your weak spot. I repeat the motion, drawing the prettiest moan from your throat. More, let me hear more. Again, again, again. Ah, yes, even more urgency, intensity, fire. You're so close, I can see it. Your face is a mask of pure pleasure, so close to agony. Bring me along with you, over the edge again, into the abyss.  
  
As your breathing turns even more rapid, you finally reach a hand between us, to provide me with some sweet friction. I grind into your hand, clawing at every part of you I can reach.   
  
Now, now, please, dear Gaia, now! I can't take much more. My bullet-wound aches, the knife-wound stings, my ass is filled and a hand is providing my cock with heavenly friction. A last, sharp thrust sends me reeling into oblivion, my body tensing up in the most violent orgasm I can remember ever having. Only after a moment do I realize that I actually blacked out. Soooo good.  
  
You follow right after me, my name falling from your lips in an strained, almost agonized moan as you come inside me, warm come filling me up. You lose your balance, tumble to the floor, and pull me with you; somehow making sure I land on top. Such a good pet, I think I just took even more of a liking to you.  
  
Sitting up, over your hips I smile down at you.  
  
“How was that?” Sorry, I can't help it. You look too smug. Bastard. It was my idea.  
  
“Good.”  
  
“Just good?”  
  
“Very good.” Still not what I want to hear. I lean down and lick a sensitized nipple, making you shudder violently again. Your hands come up to cling to my hips, and I just have to wiggle my ass in your lap again.  
  
“Okay, okay. It was amazing. Now stop that.”  
  
“Why?” Oh yes, now I'm all innocence.  
  
“Because I said so.” Ah, boss-man is back. I chuckle loudly, but get off. I sit beside you, still looking at your pretty face. I could fall for you, you know. Nah, you don't. And this was most likely a one time occurrence, just as you said. Nobody is better at pretending something never happened than Mr. Denial himself. But I will have a new scar to let me remember, and you will know exactly what you're missing out on for the rest of your life. And maybe, just maybe, I'll get a mission where I can wear my favourite attire in front of Rufus. Leather and vinyl are such nice materials, and I look good in them. Damned good.  
  
But anyway, only time will tell.  
  
xxxENDxxx


End file.
